Anger
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia and Elliot pairing what more is there to say? It has nothing to do with anger...there is an explanation for that inside. It may or may not be suitable for all ages!
1. The Usual

**Hey people! This is my new story, it is called anger because I wrote it, a few minutes ago, when I was angry. I hope it is still good!! This one is one-hundred percently only related to putting Olivia and Elliot together!!! The intro is a little different than my usual, but whateva! Please, enjoy!!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Anger

Weird, that's the only word that described Olivia's and Elliot's relationship. Why, might you ask, is it weird? Olivia and Elliot loved each other since the first day they met and both had been denying their feelings for seven years. Seven, long, drawn out, wonderful years.

Right now they were sitting at their desks thinking about each other. They both wanted to be with one another. They actually probably needed it, craved it? Heck yes.

Olivia glanced up, and started to shut the files. She wasn't going to quit, god forbid. She was just going to go home and do it. That was Olivia for you, spending all her most of her free time working.

"Packing up?" Elliot asked casually as if he hadn't been anticipating it, so he could ask her out.

"Yeah," Olivia said standing up and gathering the files.

"Are you taking those home?" Elliot asked

Olivia nodded with a look that said _'Um duh!"_

"Liv, you're coming back tomorrow, and it's already pretty late." Elliot noticed

"Elliot it's eight o' clock," Olivia said with question in her stare.

"You haven't eaten yet, wanna go to the diner with me?" He asked

Olivia put the files down on the desk. "Sure."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked into their usual place for late night hunger. They sat down at the first booth where their usual server came up and put two menus on the table. Olivia took one and Elliot took the other. They didn't have to order drinks because the waitress already knew what they wanted. 

Elliot was done figuring out what he wanted, so he put his menu down and was totally absorbed in how beautiful Olivia looked. She was almost forty and you wouldn't even know it because she was drop dead gorgeous with no wrinkles.

Pretty soon Olivia felt him staring at her, so she glanced up. "What you staring at Stabler?"

Elliot must have been really tired because he said, "Your beautiful face," before he even thought about it.

Olivia's look turned to suspicion for the second time that night. Olivia slightly moved her jaw to the side and leaned back.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked, "Not too bad yourself for nine thirty on a twelve hour day."

Elliot grinned, "Thank you."

The waitress came up and asked them what they'd be having. They both said, "The usual," and then laughed.

* * *

When they had almost finished their meal, Elliot noticed Olivia was looking a little tired. She had her elbows on the table and she was rubbing her forehead. She was taking in deep breaths and her eyes were closed. He tilted his head in confusion. 

"Liv?" he asked

Her eyes fluttered open, she made a noise but Elliot couldn't tell if it was a moan or a hmm?

"Are you okay?" He asked

"The room is spinning, and I haven't had anything to drink." Olivia said getting a little crazy, gesturing with her forefinger.

"Are you sure, you seem, tipsy." Elliot said, he got up and went to the counter.

He saw the woman in the back washing dishes. She was silent and she had a glare that could cut you in two.

"Ma'am, did you give my friend anything to drink."

"No taste, no scent, alco-hall." She said with some kind of accent.

Elliot raised an eyebrow and went to the table. Olivia was definitely drunk, she was propped up on her hands, with a weird grin on her face.

"Ah fuck." Elliot said, sliding her out of the booth.

"El, what the hell." Olivia said drowsily, "My god I just rhymed."

Elliot shook his head as he helped her out to the car. He hoped to god that she would remember at least some of this when she woke up in his apartment the next morning.

* * *

**Okay guys, let me know what you think. Should I not write when I am angry??? not write period what? Please!! Thank you!! Come again!!**


	2. Hangover

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Anger

Elliot woke up the next morning and rolled over. He was going to go back to sleep when he remembered what happened the night before. Olivia was on his couch, probably with one hell of a hang-over. He decided he should probably make her some coffee. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then he headed for the kitchen.

As he sauntered pass the couch he had to do a double-take. What he saw made his eyes expand a great deal. There was Olivia, sleeping on his couch…stark naked. He just couldn't look away, there for a second he though he was dreaming. She was just so beautiful. The way the sunlight was hitting her it just seemed to be highlighting an already beautiful body.

Then something hit Elliot, the drapes were open. He ran over and hurriedly closed them. Then he made sure that all the other drapes in the living room where closed. He calmly walked over to the couch. He picked up the blanket and after a moments hesitation he covered her naked body.

He went into kitchen and started to make coffee. He was just about to turn it on when he heard an "Oh fuck," from the living room

Elliot decided orange juice was much faster so he poured her a glass and took it to her. He walked into the living room to see Olivia with her hands over her eyes. He walked over and sat on the coffee table.

"Morning, sunshine." Elliot said

"Did we…?" Olivia couldn't finish the sentence. As much as she wanted to make love to Elliot she didn't want to do it while she was drunk. She'd also kind of like to remember it.

"No, we didn't." Elliot stated

"Thank god," Olivia said as her hands came off her eyes and she looked towards Elliot.

"Oh thanks, Liv." Elliot said

"Come on, El, you know I didn't mean it like that." Olivia said sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her, "So why am I naked?"

"I guess you got hot." Elliot said, "You were fully clothed when I put you on that couch last night."

"So…what happened?" Olivia asked

"You don't remember?" Elliot asked

"Apparently I was a little drunk at the time." Olivia said

"We went to our usual place, and the waitress put alcohol in your drink." Elliot said

Olivia smiled and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"Headache?" Elliot asked

Olivia looked up, "Actually it's not that bad."

She leaned back and sighed, "So, I'm guessing by that satisfied look on your face that you saw me naked."

"Well, it's kind of hard to miss, your partners fully naked body on your couch." Elliot said.

Olivia rolled her eyes and leaned back. Elliot got up off the table and moved next to Olivia on the couch. "Thanks." Olivia said suddenly.

"For what?" Elliot asked

"Taking care of me." Olivia said looking into his eyes, "Letting me stay here"

"You know you're always welcome." Elliot said

"Yeah, I do." Olivia said

They were looking at each other. Neither thought about anything else but each other for ten seconds. Then Elliot thought of kissing her, and he did.

Their lips collided in a massive amount of passion. Olivia's hands went up to Elliot's neck, pulling him closer to her. Elliot's hand went to the small of her back pulling their torsos together. They broke away for a second, as Olivia gasped for air.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Elliot asked panting a little.

"Shhh…" Olivia said putting a finger over his lips.

She removed her finger and began to kiss him again. Elliot started to ease her down onto the sofa. He was kissing her neck and pulling the blanket down slowly.

Olivia grabbed his white t-shirt and pulled it over his heads. Her hands grazed his chest muscles.

"God, I love you." Elliot said

Olivia smiled, "I love you too."

Elliot's cell phone started to ring. "Shit." Elliot whispered.

Olivia rubbed Elliot's arm, "Answer it," she said, "It could be the Captain."

Elliot got up and went to the counter where his phone was. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"Stabler," he stated

"It's Don, you need to come down to the precinct and since you are probably with Olivia, tell her to come to." Cragen said before there was a beep and the line went dead.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked into Cragen's office. Cragen immediately took an envelope out of a drawer and handed it to Olivia. Olivia raised an eyebrow and took the envelope from him.

"What is this?" Olivia asked

"Open it," Cragen said with a smug look on his face.

Olivia started to open the large envelope. She took out a couple of pieces of paper. They were print outs of a porn site, Olivia was the main attraction of the page, on Elliot's couch.

Olivia looked up with panic on her face. "Where did you get this?" Olivia asked in a somber tone.

"TARU," Cragen said, "And by the background of the picture it looks like you were naked on Elliot's couch. Either of you want to explain this?"

"It was my fault," Olivia and Elliot said simultaneously.

"One at a time please," Cragen said, "Olivia it's your naked body why don't you start."

Olivia sat down in the chair, "I got drunk."

"You did not get drunk, that waitress got you drunk." Elliot said trying to defend her

"Come on detectives do you think I'm stupid?" Cragen said, "What happened?"

"That's the truth captain." Olivia confirmed

"How do you know, the way you make it sound you don't remember the contents of the night." Cragen said obviously a little mad.

"I don't remember but that's what Elliot told me when I woke up." Olivia said

"Never mind, I don't care what happened last night or this morning. I just want both of you out of my sight."

Elliot and Olivia exited the office quietly. As soon as they were out of Cragen's hearing range Elliot stated, "That was harsh."

"Yeah, well, I guess we kind of deserved it." Olivia said, "We did go a little far."

Elliot stopped and turned towards Olivia, "Do you regret it?" he asked his eyes prying.

"No, I just think…it shouldn't happen again." Olivia said

"Okay," Elliot said quietly.

"Elliot, it's not you." Olivia said

"I know," Elliot said, "It's the job, it's always the job."

He started to head off for his car. Olivia sighed watching him walk into the elevator.

* * *

**Okay, I swear it gets better! Please!!!! Review!!**


	3. The victim is who?

**Hey guys, sorry the update took so long. I get distracted easily!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter 3

Olivia was in her bed, the following Saturday. She was just laying there thinking about Elliot, and how she wished more than anything that she could travel backwards in time. There was a certain kind of hostility between the partners. They weren't mean to each other or anything it just was different.

There were moments throughout the past week where they would look at one another with a longing. Then they would quickly look away because they knew it couldn't happen.

Olivia was pulled from her reverie by loud ringing. Then she realized it was her cell phone and that she should probably answer it.

"Benson," She said.

"Did I wake you?" Elliot's voice asked

"No, do I sound that bad." Olivia asked

"No, we have a situation at the docks, I'm en route so do you want me to pick you up?" He asks

"Yeah," Olivia said

"Be ready."

"Okay."

* * *

Olivia is walking along the dock with uniformed officer. He is telling her the details. Elliot is walking on the other side of the officer and can tell that the young officer is way into Olivia.

"She was snatched from the dock, screaming. A good law abiding citizen called it in." The uniform said

"How do we know that?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Who knows," the uniform replied.

The man pointed to the 'good law abiding citizen'. "He's right over there if you want to talk to him."

Then he pulled out his business card and handed it to Olivia. "Call me sometime please."

"I wouldn't count on it." Olivia said starting to walk away.

The uniform ran to catch up, "Why, is it because I am lower than you in ranking?" he asked

Both Olivia and Elliot turned around, "She said no." Elliot stated in Olivia's defense.

"Actually she didn't," the officer said

"Elliot stay out of this," Olivia said, "Look it's nothing against you, my life is just to busy right now for a boyfriend."

"Alright," he said looking way disappointed.

Olivia and Elliot turned and continued walking. "Too busy for a boyfriend?" Elliot asked

Olivia looked over at him with one of those _'Come on, El,' _looks. "I'm always working."

"Yeah," Elliot said, "We both are."

Another uniform ran up to them, "Detectives?"

"Yeah?" Elliot asked

"We have a slight problem." He said quite nervously

"What is it?" Elliot asked

"One of the witnesses may or may not have seen the president's daughter." The uniform said

"Excuse me?" Elliot asked

"I'm not joking, the woman said she saw her, and she was serious." He said

Elliot looked a little annoyed with the uniform, "We'll talk to her."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia stood in front of Cragen. They had just informed him that it was in fact the president's daughter that was kidnapped from the dock. There was three of her secret service agents headed for this very office as they spoke.

"Are you saying you ran into a case involving the president's daughter?" Cragen asked partially in disbelief.

Elliot nodded.

"Which of the twins was it?" Cragen asked

"Jenna, the blond." Olivia said

"So they're not identical." Cragen said

"Nope," Olivia said

"I suggest you two go and make yourselves look busy." Cragen said

They both nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

Elliot was researching more about Mr. George W. Bush, figuring knowing something might help. Olivia was putting something in a filing cabinet, when two very professional looking men in suits walked through the door.

Olivia turned away from the file cabinet and saw them right away. They were kind of hard to miss. They were both relatively tall, one man was African American. They also shared the 'I don't take no bull shit," look. They glanced over the squad room twice and then made their way to the Captain's office.

"Elliot," Olivia said in a hushed tone.

He looked up at her and she pointed to where the men were entering the office. Elliot glanced their way just as the one looked back out over the squad.

Olivia walked up behind Elliot, "So that's what the secret service looks like." Elliot stated

"Just as I imagined," Olivia said

Cragen appeared from behind his office door, "Olivia, Elliot," he said gesturing for them to come into the office.

Olivia put the file she was holding on her desk and headed for the Captain's office. Olivia walked in first and Elliot closed the door after he entered.

"Detectives, these are secret service agents, Marc Reid and Holden Ortega. Agents, these are my two best detectives, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler."

The agents nodded, and shook hands with the detectives.

"What time was the abduction this morning?" Marc Reid, the Caucasian agent asked.

"Around, 10:30." Olivia asked

"We're going to need a list of people who know that it was the president's daughter and we need a description of the boat." Said Holden.

Olivia reached into the back pocket of her pants and pulled out a miniature notebook. She flipped through a couple of pages to the names of witnesses, and their addresses. There was also a description of the boat in there. She handed it to Holden.

"Thank you," he said lightly, "We are also going to need you not to talk to anybody about this. Any details of the case are not to leave this room."

He tore the page of witnesses out of Olivia's notebook and then handed it back to her.

"You two are going to continue to work this case as if it wasn't the presidents daughter. We are, from this moment, not to call her the president's daughter but J.B. for Jenna Bush." Agent Reid added

"Where do you propose we start?" Olivia asked, "It's not like we can talk to the parents."

"The boy that she was supposed to meet here, his name is Kenneth Pardie." Holden said

"Kenneth may or may not know who Jenna is, so don't tell him her identity." Marc told them.

Olivia and Elliot both nodded.

"One more thing," Marc said putting a silver briefcase on the chair and opening it.

Olivia and Elliot slightly leaned forward to see what was in it. There were a bunch of little microphones, and electronic boxes. There were some earpieces and earrings.

Marc picked up some studded earrings and did something to turn them on then handed them to Olivia. "They're magnetic earrings, also an electronic hearing device."

He handed Elliot a small silver clip. "Attach it to your undershirt." He said

Olivia was putting on her earrings and Elliot was clipping the silver bug to his undershirt.

"If you go one bit out of line, you'll lose your badges." Agent Ortega warned, "What ever you do, don't turn those off."

"Alright," Olivia asked wondering when the 'parents' were going to let the 'kids' leave and do their work.

"You can leave now." Holden said

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were walking down the hall. They were alone in the elevator and Olivia said, "So I guess that means we can't bash anyone's face in today."

"Watch me." Elliot said

* * *

Elliot and Olivia stood in front of Kenneth Pardie in his apartment. He was standing there in boxers and a t-shirt. His other girlfriend was down the hall in his bedroom

"Do you know this girl?" Olivia asked showing him a picture of Jenna.

"Yeah, I met her on the internet. She came by yesterday, she was apparently not pleased with what she saw because she left right away." He stated

"What did she see?" Olivia asked

"Well, it was a morning quite like this," he stated, "I was in my boxers, but no T-shirt this time. My girl was right behind me when I answered the door. She thought I was telling her the truth when I said I was single."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Where were you this morning, 10:30?"

"Why she dead or something?" he asked

"We cannot release that information," Elliot stated

"I didn't kill her, I was with my girl all morning." He stated, "Baby! Get down here."

The girl appeared at the end of the hall in a baggy t-shirt which was with out a doubt Kenneth's.

"Yes, honey?" she asked

"Where was Kenneth this morning?" Elliot asked answering for Kenneth.

"With me all morning, we've been up since 9:00." She said

* * *

Olivia and Elliot got back to the precinct, they noticed that the two agents had left. Elliot poked his head in Cragen's office. Cragen held up a finger because he was on the phone. Elliot walked into the office, and Cragen soon hung up the phone.

"They just left?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, they said they'd call you if they need you. Which they will." He said

Olivia and Elliot were doing their regular work. When Olivia got a call on her cell phone. She answered it with a "Detective Benson," she said

Elliot watched her nod, and answer with a yes. Then she said, "Okay, we'll be there."

"They need us to meet them somewhere." Olivia said

* * *

Olivia was driving to their destination. Elliot was in the passenger seat wishing he could talk to Olivia like normal people but he knew they were listening. He grabbed a legal pad from the back of his seat.

He started to write down something as Olivia stopped at a red light.

_We need a white board so we can talk with out our little eagles hearing every word._

He handed it to Olivia and she wrote down something quickly.

_I know, this is worse than being on probation._

He smiled at her, then the light turned green so she started to drive again.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were following Marc and Holden up a flight of stairs. They got up onto the top of the stairs and Marc opened the door that lead to the roof.

"What are we doing?" Olivia asked in a loud voice because now she could hear the helicopter's wings chopping.

"You'll see," Holden said ushering them to go past him.

They were rushed onto the helicopter and told to put helmets on. This was all very suspicious.

When Olivia heard Marc's voice in her headphones she started to rip into them.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Olivia asked

"We found your Perp he is heading for Jersey." Marc answered, "That is where we're going."

"Nice of you to ask first," Olivia heard, it was Elliot's voice.

"I guess we're going to Jersey." Olivia said into her mic.

* * *

**So this was kind of a bogus idea, but it will eventually lead Elliot and Olivia being able to be together!! Stay tuned and please reveiw!!**


	4. Secret Service

**I am so proud of myself, I wrote a chapter in less than an hour!!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Anger

Chapter 3

Olivia and Elliot had just arrived in New Jersey, and they were sent go get casual clothing. Olivia got a pair of beige short shorts and a tank top. Elliot got a plain white wife beater and shorts. Their job was to act like a couple while walking along the docks.

The agents had told them that assailant or assailants were supposed to dock at this place and gas up. They were supposed to get on the boat and save Jenna, without getting killed or without getting Jenna killed.

Olivia and Elliot drove to the dock and parked. They now had earpieces and the voice devices that were linked directly to everyone else's earpieces, but these ones had buttons and were disguised as rings.

They started to walk towards the deck, holding hands and talking about nothing in particular.

"This is definitely out of our normal." Elliot said

"Yeah, no doubt." Olivia said, "At least now they can't hear our every word."

"Yeah," Elliot said stepping onto the dock and looking around.

He saw a boat driving into the Marina with the name, "Livinia"

Elliot had to be creative to make sure they didn't see. He pushed the button on his 'ring' and leaned in like he was going to kiss Olivia on the cheek.

Instead he just put his cheek against hers and said, "The boat is pulling in now, coming from the North."

He pulled away a little looking at her, as they smiled at one another. They kept walking towards where the boat was. The boat came near the dock and one of the men jumped off the boat. Then the boat turned and went out to sea.

"Shit," Olivia said

Elliot heard something in his ear, "The jet ski."

He looked right beside Olivia, there was a jet ski.

"Olivia," he said, pushing her onto it.

She barely landed on the back end of it. He turned it on and headed for the boat.

"Elliot what the hell are you thinking?" Olivia asked in a very alarmed voice.

"I am thinking we should probably go save her." Elliot said flooring it.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Elliot's torso tighter. As they caught up to the boat, Elliot decided they should make a plan.

"Olivia, when we get beside it, I want you to jump." Elliot said

"Are you crazy!" Olivia asked

"For Jenna," Elliot reminded her.

They were coming close and Olivia started to get ready to jump. Elliot told her to wait and handed her his gun that was under his shorts.

She took it and jumped onto the back of the boat. She barely made it, but she got up and pointed the gun to the coach. She walked closer, apparently nobody heard the jet ski or noticed they had an extra woman aboard. She walked quietly up to the coach, she opened the door and pointed the gun at the man running the boat.

"Freeze," Olivia said loudly.

He did as he was told to Olivia's amazement. She walked closer, she pulled out some hand cuffs from her belt, which were covered by her tank top.

She cuffed him and hooked him to a pole in the room. "Where is she?" she asked

"I'm not telling you bitch." He said cruelly

Olivia hit the butt of her gun into his forehead. "Tell me!"

"Down the stairs," he said pointing.

Olivia looked out the front. She ran to the steering wheel, she was looking everywhere of how to shut it off. She found a thing to switch to neutral. She pushed it down.

"Will this be okay?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, you'll be fine." He said

Olivia ran for the stairs. She took them two at a time, and then kicked down the door. She looked around the room to make sure nobody would jump out. She saw Jenna handcuffed to a towel rack in the bathroom.

Olivia walked over and pulled tape off her mouth.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked immediately

"Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit." Olivia said, "NYPD."

Olivia pulled out her handcuff keys and took Jenna's cuffs off.

"Who is he?" Jenna asked pointing behind Olivia

A feeling of dread and fear swept over Olivia, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Elliot Stabler," said his voice

Olivia sighed with relief. She turned to him, "Where is the jet ski?"

"I abandoned ship, I had to see if you were okay, but I had to wait until you stopped the boat from moving." He said, then grabbed her hand and added, "You did great."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot stood in the White House. They were back in their work clothing and George Bush was supposed to make an appearance any second now. Sure enough a few seconds later he walked through the door and hugged Jenna right away.

"I'm so sorry daddy." Jenna said

"It's fine, you're safe now." Her father answered

Then he turned to Olivia and Elliot, "I heard you saved my baby girl. Have you two ever considered a job in the secret service?"

Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other in total shock.

* * *

**Okay cheezy I know but, it's my story. Tell me if I should continue. If I don't get a lot of reveiws I won't!!!**


	5. Opportunity of a Lifetime

**I decided to continue because of your guy's wonderful feedback. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Anger

Chapter 5

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on his loveseat talking about the fact that they could make a major jump in their careers. There was one fact that had Elliot convinced from the moment he knew about it. Secret Services had no policy about Agents dating each other. He already ran it past the other agents and decided it was time to run it past Olivia.

"El, I'm not so sure I want to do it. We're saving lives here, and multiple lives not just the president's."

"Olivia, I need you to come with me." Elliot said

"Why? You don't need me." Olivia said

"Because I love you." He stated

Olivia's eyes grew a little at the fact that he was asking her to move with him and to date him all at the same time.

"Elliot, what about your kids." Olivia asked, considering there was no reason she had to stay.

"Well, we will be getting paid better, and I am sure I can get a ride to Manhattan on a helicopter if there is an emergency. I am going to ask them first but…I want to go, and the only way I am going to go is if you come with." Elliot stated

"Elliot…what if we break up?" Olivia asked

She had to be skeptical because it was obviously a possible outcome. Plus she had to factor in that it would be one horrible break-up, knowing how much she loves him.

"We won't," Elliot said so sure of it.

"I'll go," Olivia said not really realizing she said it until after the words floated past her mouth.

"Really?" Elliot asked thinking that it was a little too easy to convince her.

"How are we going to tell Cragen?" Olivia asked

"That we're leaving or that we're leaving to be together?" Elliot asked grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Both," Olivia said with a smile.

"I don't know," Elliot said, then added, "This is what you want right?"

"Yeah, I've wanted this for a long time Elliot." Olivia said

* * *

Olivia and Elliot stood waiting in the Captains office, they were supposed to tell him today because they were leaving the next day. 

They had gotten three days to decide. Which is exactly the amount of time the Bureau needed to research them. After that they would undergo training, in the White House by other secret service agents.

Olivia sighed and Elliot realized she was as nervous as he was. Cragen walked into the office and sat down at his desk. He scooted up in the rolling chair.

"You two want to talk to me?" He asked

Olivia, looked at Elliot for help.

"Yes," Elliot said, "You know our last case, the one with the president's daughter?"

"Yeah," Cragen said rearranging some files on his desk.

"The president offered us a job. He wants us to be part of the Secret Service." Elliot said

Cragen slowly looked up at both of them.

"And you're taking it." Cragen asked half of him thinking it was a joke, half of him knowing that it was true.

Both of the detectives nodded.

"It's a great opportunity, I'm proud…of both of you." Cragen said obviously stunned.

"Captain, we have something else to tell you." Olivia confessed.

"What?" he asked

"We're moving for the promotion but we're also moving because in Secret Service you can date other agents." Elliot stated

There was what seemed like a long, pause.

"As in each other?" Cragen asked

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and smiled with pride, "Yes!"

"Well, it's about time." Cragen said

Olivia and Elliot both looked at him in shock, they weren't expecting that comment from their Captain, "What?"

"You guys have been flirting for seven years. You're practically a married couple already." Cragen said

Olivia and Elliot looked at each and laughed.

* * *

Elliot was walking through the courthouse looking for Casey. He hoped she already knew because they were scheduled to leave that afternoon and he didn't want to explain that to her. 

He saw her coming out of a court room. He yelled her name and she turned around. He walked up to the now blond ADA. She was walking towards him.

"What is it?" she asked looking concerned.

"Olivia told you about our situation right?" Elliot asked

"Moving to D.C.?" Casey asked, "Yeah."

"I need to ask you something…" Elliot said

"Elliot you're acting weird," Casey said

"I know, just bare with me." Elliot said, "Look, I was thinking, since Olivia doesn't have a father, I thought I would ask her best friend."

"Alright ask me what?" Casey asked

"I want to ask Olivia to marry me." He stated

Casey's eyes were filled with astonishment. "Wha-what? You want to marry Olivia? Since when?"

"Since forever," Elliot said

Casey seemed to be thinking on this thought.

"Well, considering how she's been in love with you, ever since I can remember, I think you should go for it."

"Yeah?" Elliot asked

"Yep," Casey said, "I hope she says yes."

* * *

Elliot knocked on Olivia's apartment door. He had a bouquet of roses behind his back. The door opened to reveal Olivia, her long hair was up in a ponytail. She had capri-sweats on and a black tank-top. He pulled the roses out from behind is back. 

"Elliot," Olivia said taking the roses, "What are these for?"

"For moving with me," Elliot said

Olivia went into the apartment searching for a vase. Elliot followed, shutting her apartment door.

"You know," Olivia said from the kitchen, "It's my career opportunity too."

Elliot was behind her as she was filling up her vase. His hands wrapping around her waist.

"I know I am just glad you took that career opportunity." Elliot said kissing her neck.

Olivia put the roses on the counter with the vase and turned around, "Why would I pass that up?"

"I don't know," Elliot said, "What do you think our new jobs will be like?"

"Hmm…secretive. Do you think they'll make us wear a bug all the time?" Olivia asked

"They better not, I don't think I could handle that." Elliot said

"Me either," Olivia said

"Thank you for the roses, that was sweet of you." Olivia said her hand on Elliot's cheek.

"You're welcome," Elliot said leaning in to kiss her.

Their lips softly touched and he parted her lips letting his tongue slip into her mouth. His hands were on her back, he was lightly groping her. He moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I love you so much," He said in between kisses.

"I love you too," Olivia said feeling for his shirt to take it off.

He grabbed her hand and held it, "Not yet." He said

Olivia smiled, "That's a first," she stated her top lip still touching his.

"I want it to be special." Elliot said

Olivia put her hand on his chest, "Okay," she said still smiling.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that!! Please Review.**


	6. DC

**Warning! This is a complete fluff chapter.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Anger

Chapter 6

Olivia and Elliot made their way up the stairwell up to the Helicopter. Elliot had his own bag and one of Olivia's bags. Olivia had a small suitcase that she was lugging up the stair and a backpack thrown over her shoulder. She had on huge sunglasses and a hat. Elliot just had sunglasses on.

They had to be in disguise because they were now in the secret service.

Elliot opened the door to the roof, and there was the noise again. The chopper was already started and ready to go. They put their suitcases down once they got to the cement landing and started to roll them.

When they looked towards the helicopter they saw two other agents, one female and the other male. They had on suits and their usual set of sunglasses. The woman walked forward and waited for Olivia and Elliot to get closer.

"Olivia, Elliot, welcome to the Secret Service." She said putting her hand out.

They both shook hands with her. She was blond with some streaks of red and light brown.

"My name is Natalie Shields. You can call me Natalie. Over there," She said pointing to the man. "Is Thomas Nab, my partner. Also known as Nabby, Grunt, or Tommy, but if you call him those he will kill me."

Olivia smiled at that.

"Are you guys ready to board the chopper?" She asked

"Yeah," Olivia said

"Nab, be a gentleman and get Agent Benson's bag." She said looking back to Thomas.

He walked over and picked up the bags that Olivia was carrying. She said thank you and he answered with a grunt, hints the nickname. He put them in the helicopter then they started to get situated in the aircraft.

Olivia and Elliot were surprised when Natalie crawled up into the pilot's seat and put the helmet. She was their pilot.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were in a nice hotel close to the White House. They had decided to get one room with two double beds but had to get the only room that was left which had one king sized bed. They figured they would have enough room with a king sized bed so they took it.

They were now in their room unpacking and getting situated for the night. Elliot looked over to Olivia, she had her suitcase up on the desk and she was looking out the window over the city.

"You ever been here before earlier this week?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, once…with my ex-boyfriend." Olivia answered

"Ex-boyfriend?" Elliot asked curiously.

"It lasted for a few months, then he asked me to go to D.C. with him. We were supposed to be there for a week. I had to go back because of work the first day we were there. I came back to surprise him, and he was in our bed with another woman." Olivia explained.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry…" Elliot said walking closer to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Elliot, it's okay, I'm over it." Olivia said

"You're one tough cookie Olivia Benson." He stated

Olivia just rested her head on his chest. She was thinking that she wasn't tough enough to break her feelings for him, and she was glad about that.

Olivia was in the little kitchen throwing together something to eat. Elliot came into the kitchen and was observing what she was doing, at the time it was making a mess. She had every drawer and cupboard open and was looking for food.

"Honey, in order for there to be something in those cabinets we're going to need to do a little shopping." Elliot said sweetly.

"I know," Olivia said

Elliot got up out of his chair and sauntered over to her. "Why don't you stay here. Relax, maybe take a bath. I'll go shopping, and rent some movies."

"Are you saying that I stink?" Olivia asked

"No," Elliot said

"Well then why can't I go with you?" Olivia asked tilting her head slightly

"I need to take care of some things." Elliot said

Olivia raised an eyebrow, but she trusted him so she put on a smile. "You better hurry."

* * *

Elliot was standing behind a glass case, in a jewelry store. He was looking at various pieces trying to figure out which one would be the right one for Olivia. A jeweler came over and watched Elliot look at the engagement rings.

"Who's the special girl?" the man asked

"Her names Olivia," Elliot answered still looking in the case.

"What did you have in mind?" The jeweler asked

"I want a ring that is rare. Do you guys engrave rings?" Elliot asked

"Yes, we also customize rings." Answered the jeweler

Elliot looked up at the man. He was graying at the temples and had laugh lines but he still looked around his late thirties. His name tag told Elliot he was Ted.

Elliot looked at a ring that had two hearts intertwined.

"Can I have this one," he said pointing, "With my birthstone on one side and hers on the other?"

"Of course but what are your birthdays? The stones might not go together." Ted answered

"Olivia's is the red garnet and mine is the blue sapphire." Elliot said (notice the colors are SVU's colors!!!)

"I can get it ready for you in a week but it's going to cost eight hundred dollars."

"Alright," Elliot said, "Do you think 'Olivia and Elliot forever' would fit inside the ring?

"We can thicken it, but that and the engraving will add on to the price." The man said

"I don't care. I want it." Elliot said

"Alright, I'll need you to fill out some forms and work with me on the computer." Ted said

"No problem." Elliot said

When they were done making the ring and getting all the paperwork figured out the ring came in at 1,200.

* * *

Elliot walked into the hotel room with two bags of groceries. He went into the small kitchen and started to unload them. Olivia got up from where she was at on the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Olivia asked supicious of what grocerie and movie errand takes two hours.

"The traffic was horrible." Elliot said avoiding her stare because he knew she was the best damn human lie detector when it came to him.

She caught the lie anyways, "Elliot, really where were you?" Olivia asked

Elliot looked into her eyes, "Are you accusing me of lying?" he asked

"Yes, I am." Olivia said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Please don't shut me out."

Elliot sighed, trying to think up a lie.

"I had to transfer some funds into my other checking account because Maureen had to have her car fixed. I was downstairs most of the time, and you know me, complete computer illiterate."

Olivia decided to quit prying, she knew he was lying but she was in denial at the moment.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" she asked

"Yes, I know that." Elliot said caressing her cheek, "I got a bunch of movies, I don't know what genre you're in the mood for."

* * *

By the time the credits were rolling Olivia was asleep on Elliot's chest on the king sized bed. He was running his hands through her hair thinking how she was worth every penny he was going to spend on that engagement ring. He was also thinking that after four kids he was going to be done, but he never imagined he'd be with Olivia. He was considering changing his mind on how many kids he was going to have.

He looked around for the television's remote and spotted it on the entertainment stand. He glanced down to Olivia's sleeping form and whispered, "Liv."

There was a tiny groan and she stirred, which was followed by a groggy "Hmm?"

"I have to turn off the TV," he whispered.

There was a girlish grunt and she rolled off of him. He smiled at her tired attitude. He got up to turn the television off and then climbed back into bed. He noticed that Olivia had kicked off all of her blankets.

"Hot?" he asked

Olivia was a little more awake now. "Yeah," she answered, "Do you mind if I take my pajama pants off?"

"No, go ahead." Elliot answered.

She took them off and flung them across the room. There was the sound of something knocking over.

"Shit," Olivia said, "Sorry."

"It's okay, we'll fix it in the morning." Elliot answered.

* * *

Elliot woke up the next morning to the shower running and the alarm clock going off. He began to make his way towards the suitcase hoping he could put together something to wear.

He heard a swear word from the bathroom, and then the door opened. "Elliot…sweetie…can you get my underwear from my suitcase?"

He walked over to her bag and saw a pair of lacy black panties. He carried them over to the bathroom.

"Nice panties," he said

She scowled at him, took the panties away, and shut the door. There was a long pause and then the door opened again releasing steam.

"Oh, we have to be to the White House in thirty minutes." Olivia informed him.

Elliot looked up abruptly, "When were you going to tell me this?" he asked

"I just did," Olivia said

"Are you going to be ready in thirty minutes?" Elliot asked noticing her hair was still wet and she had no make-up on, not that she needed it.

"Not unless I have full access to the bathroom. So you either need to find another one or make use of the one you got, girlfriend and all." Olivia said going into the bathroom and plugging in her blow dryer.

Elliot didn't have a second to protest because the dryer was on a moment later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that cutesy chapter! Please reveiw!!!**


	7. Wedding Bells in the Distance?

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Anger

Chapter 7

Two Weeks Later

Elliot stood in a chair right outside the president's office. He had scheduled this meeting three days ago but the president was busy. When Olivia had found out about this she asked why and he could not provide an answer for her without giving up his plans. His lies were sabotaging the relationship and Elliot knew that. He had been caught in lies so often that he just kept redirecting her suspicions with the question of do you trust me?

She would always answer yes and the discussion would be over.

The door opened to the office and another agent told him to come in. Elliot stood up and walked into the room. It was almost always quiet in the white house, except for in the kitchen and in the control room. Elliot hated the quiet because he was a New Yorker born and bred.

He sat down in a seat across from the president. George was writing something down and he soon looked up.

"Hello, Elliot." He greeted him

"Hello," Elliot said quite nervous because after all this was the president.

"You wanted to discuss something with me." George asked

"This week I am going to ask Agent Benson to marry me. I was going to take her to New York and I was wondering if we could have a couple days off." Elliot asked his palms starting to sweat.

"Well, yes of course." George Bush answered, "But I sense there is something else."

"I want to borrow your limo and a driver." Elliot said, and then humbly added, "I will pay for both."

"Elliot, those items are at yours and Olivia's disposal any time. You two saved my daughter." Bush informed him.

"Thank you," Elliot said

"When are you two leaving?" He asked

"Tomorrow?" Elliot asked hoping for approval.

"Alright, I'll arrange to leave in a different car." George replied

Elliot thanked the president again and then exited the office.

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, in mixture with a vanilla, cinnamon smell. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It blinked 9:32 am, she was late for work. 

She jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Elliot smiled at her as he saw her.

"Elliot!" Olivia said obviously a little steamed.

"What?" Elliot asked forgetting the fact that she didn't know they weren't supposed to work today.

"We were supposed to be at work two hours ago! Did you hit your head or something?!" Olivia said practically blowing a gasket

"Whoa baby calm down," Elliot said, "We are taking the day off."

"We can't take the day off! We aren't flipping burgers for McDonalds Elliot! If we don't show up it matters!" Olivia said almost screaming.

"Liv, calm yourself." Elliot said a little more sternly, "I took care of it."

Olivia exhaled deeply trying to calm down. "What do you mean?" she asked hostility apparent in her voice,

"I asked George Bush if we could take the day off. I need to go to the squad and get some things. I want you to come with me."

"That is your spontaneous reason to play hooky?" Olivia asked

"Well I figured we could make a romantic day out of it." Elliot said

Olivia was surprised, "I think we need to go to the hospital to get your head examined."

"Baby, please just go get showered, breakfast will be done in a minute." Elliot pleaded.

Olivia covered her eyes and exhaled again, then headed off for the bathroom.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot ate breakfast together and then he took her downstairs in the limo. She was now standing at it with a slightly opened mouth. 

"Tell me you didn't steal this." Olivia said

"Baby if I stole it we'd have a thousand of our colleagues surrounding us with guns." Elliot answered.

"You better have one hell of an explanation for this." Olivia said sliding into the black limo.

Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room. It was a Saturday so it was pretty empty, or at least that's what it looked like. Elliot saw that it was empty and said, "Let's check to see if the captain is here."

"Alright," Olivia said

"Ladies first," Elliot said

Olivia walked into the office after a insignificant knock. She was about to turn around and tell Elliot he wasn't there when she heard the door shut behind her.

"Elliot?" Olivia said with question in her voice as she turned around.

He was standing there with this sly grin on his face.

"El, you're scaring me." Olivia said jokingly.

"Olivia, I've loved you ever since I met you in this very room." Elliot said as Olivia began to get the hint and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I know almost everything there is to know about you but I need to know one more thing." He said and then pulled the ring out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

Olivia gasped, she didn't know if it was because there was the most beautiful ring she's ever seen in between her lover's thumb and forefinger, or if it was because of what he had just asked her. A single tear of joy slipped down her face.

"Yes! God, Yes!" Olivia said jumping up into his arms and hugging him.

She leaned back and kissed him delicately on the lips. It became the most passionate, and enthused kiss she had ever shared with anyone.

When they broke apart Elliot said, "I love you, I love you so much."

Olivia was all smiles when she said, "I love you too."

Olivia saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Casey who was down on her hand and knees behind the desk.

"You can come out of hiding now." Olivia said releasing herself from Elliot's grip.

Elliot had a questioning look for a moment until he heard Casey say, "Sorry, I had to."

He turned around, "Casey, I didn't tell when I was going to do it so you could eavesdrop."

"Shut up you little romantic." Casey said

"Are we really friends with her?" Elliot said jokingly as the rest of the squad piled into the room with congratulations.

* * *

**That was the most intense scene I have ever wrote and I got interupted twice!! Lol, please reveiw!!**


	8. Disaster

**YAY!!! New Chapter! Please Enjoy!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter 8

Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the president's limo. Olivia was smiling and holding his hand. Elliot looked up at the driver, who was looking back at them through the rearview mirror. Elliot pushed a button and the driver slowly disappeared. Olivia raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"So when are we planning this wedding?" Olivia asked

"Whenever you want," Elliot said

Olivia smirked, "Well, I guess we're going to be married soon then?"

"I guess so." Elliot replied.

He kissed her moist lips, as she slid lower into the seat. Their kisses were suddenly interrupted by a very loud noise. It was gunshots. Elliot immediately pulled Olivia closer to him as they sunk down into the seat.

"Is somebody seriously shooting at the president's bulletproof car?" Olivia asked quite annoyed that someone would ruin her moment.

Elliot reached hit the button under the seat that alerted 911 that something was wrong.

There was suddenly a voice, "911 operator, what is your emergency?"

"We are getting shot at; we are in the president's limo and need assistance." Elliot stated.

"The closest sector car will be there in a few minutes." The operator said

Elliot replied with a thank you, as the gunshots persisted. Olivia was counting them, she was on ten.

The door nearest their heads, opened. They both looked up at a very buff, long haired guy. The man stated a couple of obscenities, seeing that it wasn't the president. He pulled Olivia out of the car half by her collar and half by her hair.

Elliot wrapped himself around her torso trying to resist the man. "Olivia no!"

Olivia watched Elliot get hit in the head with something. He was out cold, as Olivia started screaming his name. She was pulled out of the car and into a black van.

* * *

Olivia woke up in a completely black painted room. She could tell the walls were cement, and there was a small window at the top of one wall. It was a basement, a very cold one too. Olivia started to take in her circumstances. She was lying in a bed with a single white sheet, her hands cuffed to a pipe in the wall.

This was bad, more than bad, it was pretty damn unfortunate. Then Olivia took in something, the reason why she was cold. Someone had taken off her over coat and white shirt. She was only in a bra and her black slacks.

She still had her pants on, that was good. That meant they hadn't raped her, yet. She began to panic; she stood up on the bed. She griped the small yellow pipe, and started shaking it as hard as she could. It was unstable, it shook more than a pipe should but it didn't budge from the wall.

She slid down the pipe and sitting on the bed. A tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Elliot woke up in a hospital room; there were two of his colleagues standing at the door in the secret service stance. He opened his eyes and looked around; he was on a machine that was beeping. Then he remembered what had happened.

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot said sitting up and felt a headache instantly.

"We are not sure," Thomas Nab said keeping his strictly professional facade.

"What are you saying? You're not sure! Why aren't you trying to find her?" Elliot yelled obviously under a lot of stress.

"Elliot, it is going to take some time. I am sure they just want a lot of money. We will find Olivia." The other secret service agent said.

"Yeah, you'll hand over the money and after that it will be too late." Elliot mumbled.

Thomas looked down as his partner said, "He must have been hit pretty hard."

* * *

Olivia was back in a laying position on the bed. The handcuffs were starting to hurt. Her hands were higher than needed so it was straining her wrists. The only thing she had to do is think and observe. So she was doing it a lot.

Focusing on happy thoughts, the only thing that came into her mind was the wedding. So she started to plan their wedding, but she couldn't really do anything, she wanted Elliot's input on everything.

There was a noise upstairs, then a sound of footsteps going down a stairwell. There was somebody coming down to the basement. Soon after that she heard the door to the black room unlocking.

The man that pulled her out by her hair came into the room. She was staring at him, just in case she needed to give a police sketch. Not that she had any hope to get out.

"What are you looking at?" he asked

"You," Olivia said promptly without thought.

_"Not smart, Liv." _Olivia thought

"Don't be a bitch, or I'll have to kill you." He said

"What is going on? Where are we?" Olivia asked

"You have been kidnapped, and we're in a warehouse basement." The man said pointing some obvious things.

"What do you want from me?" Olivia asked

"Ransom money, I thought the president would be the highest ransom, except I was getting paid to kidnap him, get ransom, and then kill him. Much to my distress, it was just you and whoever was on top of you."

"My fiancée." Olivia said

"Whatever, I couldn't let you run off telling my face to everyone." He said

"You let Elliot go." Olivia stated

"Yeah, because of the time crunch, plus I was hoping I knocked the memory right out of him." The man explained

Olivia was amazed at how forth coming he was with the information. She was trying not to get angry that he had hit Elliot for the sake of staying alive. She hoped Elliot was okay, but what if he wasn't. That was negative, she couldn't think about that.

"When are you letting me go?" Olivia asked

"Who knows, who cares I don't work for you." He said bitterly.

"How much is ransom?" Olivia asked

"1 mill." He stated like it was no big deal.

Olivia's eyes widened as the fact rendered her speechless. "A million dollars, are you crazy, they'll never get you that."

He pulled a ski mask out of a cupboard and a video camera with a tripod. He started to set the tripod up.

"If they don't get me the greens then I will kill you. It's that simple. You are a body guard aren't you?"

_"Fuck, he knows."_ Olivia thought.

"Yes," Olivia stated.

"So you are worth a million, if you were the pres. I would've requested a billion, but you aren't worth that much." He stated

Olivia was starting to get a little more relaxed. He was irrational, so that means he may screw up.

He was done setting the tripod up and he walked over to her. He pulled her black slacks straight off of her.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked hoping he wasn't going to rape her on camera.

"I am going to make it look like I raped you." He stated a little too relaxed.

"Great," Olivia said

He walked back over to the cupboard, and pulled out a spiral notebook. It was a standard blue notebook. He opened it and it had large lettering on it.

"Can you at least act a little more scared?" he asked

"Why would I do that?" Olivia asked, "That would be giving you what you want."

"I will be right back."

He departed out the freaky black door. Olivia was looking to a spot on the wall. It wasn't clean. It was darker, and it almost looked like there was dried blood on it. Not much, but enough to freak her out. She looked over and he was standing there, very quietly with a bat.

Olivia's face was totally drenched in horror. "I think it's time for you to cooperate." He stated with a somber look.

He walked over to her, "So you want to be a bitch?"

He brought the bat up over his head, and brought it down across her bare thighs. She screamed, "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Tears were running from her eyes. He brought the bat down on her legs again, and then he brought it down on her pelvis. She curled up in ball as much as she could. He got one last blow that hit her right in the stomach.

She gasped for air as tears flooded down her face. She had never cried so much in her life, this was horrible. He grabbed either side of her neck, and pulled her up.

Olivia could see the anger; it was plain on his face. "Are you better now."

Her mascara was smudged under her eyes, she muttered a faint "Yes."

"Thank you." He said immediately calming down.

Olivia was thinking that he didn't take his bi-polar pill this morning. As he walked behind the camera and opened the spiral notebook, Olivia tried to wipe her eyes.

The book was open to the front page where there were big letters spelling out words.

"Read it out loud." He stated

Olivia started to read, it was a ransom note.

* * *

Elliot was signing release forms when one of the secret service agent's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Thomas Nab," he stated, "Yeah, and the password…what's your number?"

He turned around unbolted the door, and opened it about two inches. He extended his hand out the door. He came back with a DVD, shut the door, and locked it.

"President thinks you should see this." He stated walking over to the television and popping it into the DVD player.

After a few seconds a picture of Olivia lying on a bed. She was pleading for her life, asking for a ransom. Elliot could see bruises along her stomach, and her thighs.

"God no." Elliot said quietly still looking at the screen, "I have to find her."

He was amazed that how vulnerable she was being. She was crying and her make-up was messed up, and yet she still looked great.

* * *

**Reveiw even if you hated it! Please!!!**


End file.
